zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Tai Yang
Tai Yang is a student of Little Apple International High School, and one of the “Little Apple Trio.” along with Zhi and Liu Chen. Personality Despite coming from a rich family, Tai Yang is not spoiled or haughty. Instead, she is very loyal, demanding respect for her friends, and stands up for them regardless of whether they want her to or not. However, she tends to be quite rash, and is easily provoked, like how she initiated a fight against Gu Zhan when the three Apples first confronted the Ultimate Class after he riled her up. She often acts on the spur of the moment, letting her emotions control her, and can make actions that she regrets later—as seen when she scolded Shen Mi harshly, and blamed herself when he left after. She is very enthusiastic as well, and isn't petty, though can be quite competitive at times, like how she immediately accept3d Gu Zhan's challenge to read a stack of books in a week. Confident, and with good reason, she has never met anyone who she is unable to beat, but is not arrogant about her abilities. Appearance She has short red hair that matches her jacket from the Little Apple's uniform. After transferring to the Ultimate Class, she wears a black jacket like the other classmates. Roles KO One Remember Tai Yang met with the Ultimate Class with her trio and started interfering in their matters. They wanted Zhan to pay them for the expensive house door they broke. To prove their innocence for not kidnapping Lei TIng, they joined the Ultimate Class. But gradually they started helping out Ultimate Class, who in return eventually accepted Tai Yang, Zhi and Liu Chen as part of them. KO One Re-call Tai Yang's cousin Lan Si Luo joins the class. Their main concern was to quickly finish high school so they could return back to their homeland. She and Shen Mi became more closer to each other. Weapon The Fei Lun Hei Hei (English Fahrenheit Hei Heit) is a metallic wheel that looks like shuriken with three pointed prongs. It is made of Mount. Tambora's Lava, and can emit up to 4700 Celsius of heat that the user/owner is not affected by. Relationships Zhi and Liu Chen Tai Yang came from Little Apple High School with Zhi and Liu Chen, and is very close to them. They stuck together until The Ultimate Class finally welcomed them. Gu Zhan She meets Gu Zhan in the Ultimate Class, and due to curiosity attempted to get closer to him. Gu Zhan's cool and distant personality ends up attracting Tai Yang, and she shows her affection for him in small gestures—save for the one where she confronted Qiu Qiu about Gu Zhan—but in the end, she doesn't confess, realising Qiu Qiu and Gu Zhan's deep love for each other. Liu Chen Liu Chen secretly likes Tai Yang but his shy personality prevents him to tell his true feelings to her and observes her silently. He gives her a sunflower when Tai Yang goes on a date with Shen Mi and finally confesses to her in a romantic way. Tai Yang thinks that maybe he's possessed and piled up his feelings aside. Shen Mi Shen Mi grew feelings towards Tai Yang and was afraid to meet her in the eyes. Shen Mi promises to make more antidotes for Zhi Ge and Xiao Ci if Tai Yang goes on a date with him. In KO One Recall their relationship becomes a strong bond. Trivia * Her literal name 太陽 (Tai Yang) means 'SUN' in Chinese